


Childish Notions

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a realization</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish Notions

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this came from, but enjoy.

Tasha was always saying that love was for children.

If that was true then Clint Barton was feeling mighty childish right now. Somewhere between New Mexico and New York, he’d gone and fallen in love. He’d woken up one day, Darcy curled up next to him and the emotion hit him full on. They’d been on and off since she and Jane had been moved into SHIELD headquarters. Of course Darcy practically lived in Clint’s apartment, making herself quite at home.

He’d slowly slipped from unconsciousness, Darcy snuggling closer as he moved. He stared at her, and somehow he just knew. He loved her. Phil was going to have a field day with all the paperwork that was going to be involved. Tasha, she’d just be happy for him. The rest of the team adored Darcy, so that wasn’t going to be a problem.

Clint wriggled out from under Darcy’s arms, placing a kiss on her forehead at her murmur of protest. She just gathered up his pillow and continued sleeping. He went to the kitchen and started up a pot of coffee. Convincing her to finish moving in wasn’t going to take much. He wasn’t sure about much else in their future, but he knew it would be good.

By the time Darcy dragged herself into the kitchen, his robe wrapped around her, he was cooking breakfast. He set a cup on the counter in front of a stool. She looked at him with thanks and sat down, sipping her coffee slowly.

“Smells good,” she said after a while.

“Just an omelet,” he said.

“Better than anything I could make.”

He smiled, stirring the eggs some more. She cocked an eyebrow at him, coffee halfway to her mouth. “What?”

“Nothing. I love you,” he said casually, sprinkling some cheese into the pan.

Darcy’s eyes got wide, but she said nothing as she took a sip of coffee, set the cup down and grinned widely at him. “Love you too.”

Clint grinned back as he slid the omelet onto a plate and passed it to her. Yeah, he was feeling pretty childish right now and damn if it wasn’t the best feeling in the world.

 


End file.
